Avatar 2: The Last Avatar Priestess
by Once-In-A-Dream16
Summary: All the nations are finishing reconstructing their kingdoms. Aang has a secret that he is keeping from everyone. But even with this everyone including him are happy. Everything seems to be going great until one after another things start to change...
1. Prologue

This is my first story so please bear with me if it isn't good. Someday I want to be a writer (and a singer/actress/lawyer/wife/mother lol) and this is good practice. Well anyway I love this show and am so bummed because the series finished. So now I am continuing it. Hope you like!

Prologue

It has been almost a year since the Avatar, master of all four elements, defeated the Phoenix King. After Prince Zuko had become Fire lord, with the help of all the nations, they began to restore the kingdoms. It wasn't easy. And there was the fact that one kingdom, Aang's family, the air kingdom would never be able to be rebuilt because that entire nation had been wiped out a long time ago. And there was one specific person Aang couldn't get out of his head no matter what. Even though the reconstruction was going great. Even though the world was at peace. Even though Katara was now his girlfriend. Aang was always thinking of the girl he loved 100 years back. He couldn't help to think that if he had stayed, all those innocent people wouldn't have died and she would still have been alive. The war probably never would've been as bad as it was. She could've helped him, he wouldn't have been alone. But now he will never know what became of his older sister, the second avatar… or will he?

Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (wish I did, but I don't… that's life for ya!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Sister

In the Southern Water Tribe

Katara: "Aang…Aang?"

_*Flashback*_

_Girl: "Aang, please don't be stupid. Think this over."_

_Aang: "I'm not being stupid. Everyone is treating me differently just because they SAY I'm the Avatar. Anyways, how can they be so sure! Just because I played with some toys I'm suddenly the Avatar! No, now THAT is STUPID!_

_Girl: "Aang, calm down. I know how you feel. Everyone is treating me differently too. I'm also the Avatar. And besides it's not their fault. They just need some time to get used to the idea. They'll come around, you'll see… Besides if you leave I'll be all alone in this."_

_Aang: "Well I don't know…"_

_The girl saw Aang was thinking about it and said, "Come on, you don't plan on leaving me with the elders do you. Plus there are all those plans I have on what we can do to them. AND meeting Avatar Roku will be pretty cool too."_

_Aang sighs. "I guess your right." He is about to walk out of the room but the girl grabs his hand and turns him so that he is facing her again. She is scanning his face and he thinks she sees what is going on in his head. She sighs and says, "Aang, please just promise me you'll think about what I just said." Aang just turns around and says, "Sure, sure." She gets a harder grip on him. "Aang, promise me." She said this with so much passion that he was truly sorry for what he was going to do the next day. "I promise," and Aang said this as sincerely as he could. The girl smiled looking a bit satisfied. Aang was leaving the room and when he was about to close the door, he couldn't help himself and he looked at the girl. Aang couldn't believe what he saw on her face. It was plainly showed all over. It was a sign of defeat._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Katara: "Aang are you listening to me?"

Aang: "Huh?"

Katara: "Hey are you okay? You look a little tired."

Aang: "No, I'm fine. So, uh, what were you talking about?"

Katara: "Oh, well I was kinda hoping… maybe you and me… um forget it."

Aang: "Oh, okay."

Sokka: "Hey guys, you gotta come see this! It's incredible!"

Katara: "Sokka what's wrong?"

Sokka: "Oh nothing is wrong. Except that a huge block of ice is glowing like crazy. You know, like the time we first met Aang."

Katara: "Are you sure? Because the last time you said that it was just Momo with a flashlight shining on a piece of ice."

(Aang laughs) Sokka: "Hey that was an honest mistake."

Suki: "Guys its true. There is someone in a huge block of ice… except that this time… I think it's a girl."

(Aang suddenly looks up at this) Aang: "What?!"

Suki: "Yah I think so, but I could be wrong…"

Aang: "What does she look like?"

Sokka: "She's HOT!!!!" (Suki gives him a fierce look) "But not as good as you honey!" (He laughs nervously).

Aang: "Well…"

Suki: "She has long dark brown hair, she appears to be tall and skinny but I really don't know…"

Aang: "Does she have a necklace around her neck?"

Sokka: "Now that you mention it, I think I saw something around her neck with the shape of a moon and a sun."

(Aang turns very pale. Katara puts her arms on his shoulders and starts talking to him.) "Aang are you okay? What is wrong with you today? You look like you have seen a ghost. Anyways do you happen to know this girl? And…" Katara never got any further because before she could finish, Aang was heading full speed towards the way that Suki and Sokka had come.

Sokka: "What's up with him?"

Katara: "I don't know. He has been acting all weird these past couple of days. Guys, I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Sokka: "Why, you afraid that Aang is gonna break up with you?! To tell you the truth I wouldn't blame him." He started laughing and running the same direction Aang had gone. Before she could hurt him, Suki held Katara back.

Suki: "Don't worry Aang loves you and always will. You have nothing to worry about."

Katara: "I know but that's not what I'm worried about. Not entirely at least. Oh well, it's probably just me being all paranoid and stuff. Come on. Lets follow the guys and see what all this commotion is about." (They both head off.)

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

*I would just like to say thanks for the comments. They were really helpful and I appreciate it. I'm so happy people are reading my story, it makes me feel good. Well sorry this chapter isn't very long. If I had made any more mistakes I want to know what they are before I venture into writing something that has a lot of mistakes in it. I'll accept good and bad comments so please review. Once again: THANK YOU!

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Everyone found Aang just staring at the block of ice. He was extremely amazed. All these years, he had thought that no one was left from the air bending nation. Yet here was someone he had left behind a long time ago. "I can't believe it," he said still taken aback just by seeing her there. He couldn't believe his eyes.

It took him some time to recover, but by the time the others had gotten to him he had composed himself. Without looking at anyone he asked, "So, how are we going to get her out?" "Same way we got you out," Sokka stated as seriously and businesslike as he could while he got closer to Aang, "by getting Katara mad and letting her do the rest." At this Sokka couldn't contain his laughter. "Hey Sokka, why don't you come over here and see if I'm mad enough to get her out," Katara yelled at Sokka furiously.

Aang wasn't listening to any of them. He was getting kind of impatient, so he decided to let her out himself. He stepped forward and got himself ready. Everyone turned toward him. "Aang…?" Katara asked nervously.

Suddenly the girl's necklace started glowing. It gave off an extremely bright but beautiful purple light. At the same time, everyone noticed that Aang had entered into the spirit world.

_*In the spirit world*_

_Aang was looking around. He was in a beautiful spring that had a calm peace around it. Something he hadn't felt in a while. Just as he was about to daze off, he saw something at the corner of his eye. When he saw what was in front of him he snapped up immediately. The girl in front of him smiled sweetly and started talking to him as if she was singing a lullaby. "Hi Aang. Long time no see, huh." Aang was too speechless and just nodded. He noticed that she was wearing a light pink pixie like dress with flowers on her head. She came up to him and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she looked curiously at Aang and then laughed because she realized that he was still unable to speak. "So, are you gonna take me out of this block of ice are should I do it myself." Aang just nodded quickly. This made her laugh. Aang smiled at this. "Then I guess we should get going, don't you?" Aang suddenly felt a tug and he was back in the southern water tribe with the others._

When Aang snapped back to his normal self, everyone was asking him if he was alright. But Aang had no time for that, he had to get her out first, then he would talk. With one swift movement he cut the ice in half so that when he got her out she would be able to stand on her own. Then he quickly turned the ice into water.

She was about to fall but he caught her just in time. Everyone surrounded her while Aang was still holding her. He noticed that she was cold so he warmed her up with his fire bending. Suddenly she started to move and finally opened her eyes. It took some time and a lot of blinking for her to get used to the light, but when she did her pair of deep purple eyes went to every single face around her. She smiled at them all and said, "Hi, I'm Nadia. It's nice to meet you all."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

*I'm really happy people have been reading my story. Sorry about my late update. I've been kind of lacking off because of school and stuff. I hope you like this episode. Please review. Bad or good I'll accept all. Also if you have any ideas, I'll be more then willing to take them. Again thanks for reading*

Chapter 3: The Breakup

*_In the Fire Nation*_

"What do you mean we're over?!" Zuko yelled at Mai angrily, but at the same time pathetically. "Well, just that. Listen Zuko, I know this might have thrown you off guard, but, what can I say. Being the Fire Lord isn't everything," Mai said this in her usual impassive and bored voice. Her face was emotionless as she was talking to Zuko.

Zuko simply couldn't believe this. Mai, the one person he had ever loved and who equally loved him for so long, was breaking up with him. And they had only been dating a year. Then in his hysterics, he looked at her blankly for a moment and then started laughing. "Oh, I get it. You're just joking with me, right. Trying to have a good laugh, good one Mai."

Mai was incredulous to this. She really thought that Zuko had lost his mind. But she didn't want to show him that, especially in the state that he was in. Even though she didn't love him anymore, she couldn't hurt him. Not after all he had done for her. So she took a deep breath and said, "Unfortunately, no this isn't a joke." Zuko stopped laughing then and just stared. "But why…?" he asked in a demanding but also whining king of way. Mai took another deep breath and started talking in her emotionless way, though Zuko could have sworn that her eyes had a certain twinkle of giddiness, saying "Zuko first of all, thanks. Thanks for all that you have done for me. I really appreciate it. I truly do. It's just that… well you've been really busy lately with the reconstruction and all that and…" Zuko quickly jumped in and said "Oh, is that it. I'll take some time off to be with you and..." "Please don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. And that's not it either. It's just that… just like I fell in love with you, I guess I have now falling out of love too. And in love with someone else."

The last part, Mai said as quickly and quietly as possible but it was no use. Zuko was paying close attention to her every word and heard the last part of it, even if he didn't want to. At this Zuko was furious and exclaimed "What?!" as loudly as he could, at the top of his lungs.

"You've been cheating on me?! THE FIRE LORD!!!" "Oh please Zuko. Show some respect for yourself and shut up. Plus, just because you're the Fire Lord doesn't mean you can control everything, especially me. So get over it. I love him. He's fun, sweet, he understands me, and he doesn't interrupt when I'm speaking. And you know what, if you're upset, well then all I have to say is 'that's life.' You can't always get what you want." For once, Mai actually showed emotion while she was talking.

Zuko was surprised, angry, and a mess. The love of his life, the only love of his life, was actually leaving him. But he wasn't going to let her see this. He wasn't about to show her that she was tearing him apart. He was the Fire Lord, after all. One of the most powerful and influential people in the world, right next to the Avatar. Who was she next to him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He deserved better. And Mai wasn't it. He suddenly became cold, like they were just formal acquaintances, and said "Whatever. Do what you please."

Mai looked at Zuko for a long time. No matter how hard she tried to suppress it, she couldn't help but feel hurt. I mean, she knew that she had just broken up with him but… she thought that they could at least be friends and she told him that. "Thank you. But Zuko, can't we still be friends? I mean just because it didn't work between us, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Or at least try. Right?"

Zuko considered this for a moment. Then his faced softened and he said, "Friends. Yah, we can be friends." Suddenly Mai smiled. She actually smiled a genuine smile. Zuko was shocked and he didn't bother to hide it. Then Mai did another surprising thing. She started laughing a light, sweet giggle which grew rapidly. When she stopped, she turned to go toward the door. Zuko grabbed on to her arm and as she turned, he exclaimed, "Thank you… for being honest." Mai was surprised at this and smiled again and said "You're welcome. See you soon…friend."

Mia turned once again and left. "Goodbye," Zuko said softly toward the closed door.

He walked slowly toward his desk chair and slouched on it. His head was hurting like crazy from all the drama that had just occurred between him and Mai. He decided to take a quick nap before he got back to his work.

_4 hours later_

An elder from the palace came up to Zuko and said "Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry but we have a problem." Zuko kept resting. He didn't even stir. "Fire Lord Zuko…" Zuko was still sleeping and the elder had no choice but to burn him with a bit of fire.

Zuko woke right up with that little surprise. "What the heck is going on around here?!" "I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko, but we have an urgent emergency." Zuko spoke a bit irritably, "Well, what is it?"

"It has something to do with your father…Ozai," the elder said nervously.

Zuko glared at him and demanded to know. "What is it?"

The elder was sweating all over and responded almost with fear, "Well you see I didn't want to be the one to tell you but I really thought you must know. I mean we don't want anything to go wrong… how's Mai?"

Zuko averted the elder's last question and almost yelled at him, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The elder wasn't about to object to the Fire Lord, so he spit it right out. "Well unfortunately sir… he has escaped."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Happened

Nadia giggled softly as Aang still held her in a tight hug. She hugged him back with sisterly love, while her mind raced to the last time she had seen him.

Aang was still holding her and she couldn't resist any longer, so she let out the laugh she had been trying to hold back this entire time. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. She smiled her heart warming smile.

She was so happy to see her brother again, but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She unconsciously put her hand over her necklace that had stopped glowing.

Katara nervously said "Aang…?" Then he snapped out of his trance and looked up at everyone. He then stood up and held out his hand to help Nadia up before introducing her to everyone. "Guys, this is Nadia…" he said warmly with a strange glint in his eyes, "My sister."

Everyone couldn't help it. Their eyes and mouths were agape. Suki started to say, "But I thought you were the last air bender in the world. It never would have crossed my mind that another air…" but Aang cut her off by saying, "Neither did I, but here she is."

Nadia looked around at all the faces again. Of course Aang had the thrilled but controlled and important look. Suki had the surprised and interested look. Sokka had a flirty but cautious look, every few seconds looking over at Suki and making sure she wasn't watching him. Nadia had to chuckle at this a little.

Then she finally looked at Katara and she didn't like what she saw. Even though on the outside, Katara had a polite smile, Nadia knew that Katara was just smiling for Aang's sake. She really loved him deeply. But for some reason she had a feeling of hatred and jealousy toward Nadia. Neither of them could explain. Nadia knew she didn't mean it, Katara was just being a bit protective over Aang just like Nadia was. So Nadia did the best thing she could have done. She gave a big, beautiful smile at Katara. Katara now couldn't help but smile back at Nadia. In her mind, Nadia knew that all Katara needed to do is get to know her better and they would be great friends.

"Again, it's nice to meet you all. But I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," Nadia exclaimed to the people surrounding her.

Sokka was the first to come up. He exclaimed, "Why hello there, I'm Sokka," he took her hand and kissed it gently, "A pleasure to meet you." After these words had come out of his mouth, Suki quickly and fiercely yanked his ear and pulled him away from Nadia. She looked at Nadia, smiled, and said, "Sorry about that. I'm Suki, it's nice to meet you." Nadia had been laughing the entire time. "It's nice to meet you both as well."

Then she turned to Katara. She was really curious, wondering what Katara would say to her.

Katara stepped up to her, took her hand, and said "Welcome to the family, Nadia." Then she flashed a great, warm, welcoming smile at Nadia.

Nadia instantly felt at home and replied, "It's nice to be home," as if they were life long friends. "I'm sure we'll be great friends." And she believed it. She truly did. And surprisingly, so did Katara.

While this was taking place, Aang was deep in thought. He was wondering to himself how this had ended up happening. He thought that he had left her, along with everyone else, in the Southern Air Temple 100 years ago.

He wanted Nadia to answer all his questions right then and there. But he knew better than that. Even though she wasn't showing it, he knew that she was tired and that she needed her rest. Knowing all this, he exclaimed, "Come on Nadia. Let's bring you back to the village so you can get some rest. Then you'll be able to tell us everything when you're refreshed."

Nadia smiled and said, "Funny how you always seem to know what I need at the right time." They both laughed quietly as everyone started walking toward the village.

When they arrived at the village everyone noticed the newcomer and gathered around her. Aang introduced Nadia to everyone and then brought her into the palace. Just like the rest of the world, the southern water tribe had been reconstructing as well and it had gone better than any of them had expected. Nadia was given her own room and left in peace. She had so many things to think about and so many things she had to say to everyone, but right now she was tired and needed some rest. Once her head had landed on the pillow, she was fast asleep.

_6 Hours Later_

Nadia slowly opened her eyes and regained consciousness. It took her a while to remember what had happened to her and where she was. When she remembered, she stood up, took a deep breath, and started to walk toward the door. She knew that the others would be waiting for her so they could learn what had happened the day Aang had left.

She was walking down the stairs, thinking of ways she could explain everything to them, while taking in the noise that was coming from the dining room. When she had finally arrived, everyone quieted down. Aang was the first one to stand up and say, "Nadia come. Please take a seat." Everyone else stood up as well and waited as Nadia took her seat next to Aang.

Katara gave her a plate of food and said, "Here, you must be very hungry. Why don't you start eating some of this." Nadia gave Katara a heart warming smile and said, "Thank you."

Everyone then continued with their conversations. Nadia listened to them all at once and only spoke when she was addressed to.

In their midst of talking, someone burst the door open and came in. A young girl's voice said, "Hey how could you have started without me. I thought we had an understanding Twinkle Toes!" For some reason, Nadia giggled at this, already having a feeling at who the girl was talking about.

"Sorry Toph. We sort of have a surprise visit and we decided to start dinner earlier than usual," Aang said in a calm voice. Toph wasn't mad at all but she was having fun, so she kept on going. "Oh really! Who could be so important that you should start dinner without me?" Aang looked over at Nadia and smiled. Nadia smiled right back. Then Aang replied, "My sister."

Nadia looked over at Toph, stood up, and walked over to her. She took Toph's hand into hers and said, "Hello. You must be Toph. It's nice to finally meet Aang's great earth bending master." Toph was just as surprised as the others were when they had first meet Nadia. Then Toph's attitude changed and she began to brag. "Well it wasn't easy teaching Twinkle Toes over there, but he's all right." Nadia giggled again and said "I'm sure. Come let's start eating. I'm starving."

When she and Toph started to walk back, Nadia noticed that everyone had been staring at her in total disbelief. "What is it?" she asked curiously. Suki asked "How did you know that Toph was Aang's earth bending teacher? We never said anything about that."

At first Nadia was a bit confused. In her mind she was asking herself 'what do they mean how did I know?' Then she realized that they still didn't know what had been going on. Then she said smiling, "I guess this would be a good time to tell you what has been happening, don't you?"

Everyone nodded and Aang said, "Why don't we come over here into the living room?"

When everyone was settled, Nadia began to tell her story.

"Well, I knew that the moment Aang had told me that he wouldn't leave me alone, he would have. I knew that he was in a lot of pressure. He was also still too young and care-free to know the importance he had over what was to come. Once he left my room, I began to plan things. I was trying to loosing up the responsibility he had and take them on myself. After all, I was also the Avatar and his older sister. I had to do whatever I could to help him. I went to the Elders and started talking to them about ways we could compromise. I needed to find a way that would let Aang still be a kid, but also take on some of the responsibility he was entitled to. After a lot of talking, the Elders and I came to an agreement. Aang and I would both have to go and train with Avatar Roku and prepare for our destinies, but I would be the one to preserve the peace and prevent the war that was starting to spread. Aang would only need to help me when I really needed it. Otherwise, he could keep on living a normal life with the other air nomads. When I had come out of the meeting, it was almost dusk. I had to hurry because I knew that Aang would be preparing to leave. I raced to his room as fast as I could, but when I got there, his room was empty. There was nothing there. I started to panic and searched all over the southern air temple, but I couldn't find him. Helpless, I went to his room one last time, hoping that he would suddenly be there. But he wasn't. So I did the only thing I could. I started to cry. Eventually, Gyatso noticed that Aang and I had never gone to dinner, and he started to look for us. He found me in Aang's room still crying. He had asked me what was wrong and I told him everything that had happened. He looked worried and anxious. Then he told me to wait there, that he was going to bring something. When he came back, he had brought with him my necklace and a charm bracelet with a star and moon wand on it. He gave them to me and said that they were mine. I took them and put them on. I had asked him what they were, but all he would say is that they belonged to me and would soon know their purpose. It had started to rain gently and he told me to go out and try to find Aang before the storm really started. I had asked him how I would do that since Aang had taken Appa with him. He told me to take the wand charm, kiss it gently, and it would become full sized. Sure enough, when I did this, I was able to jump on it. Gyatso told me it would carry me wherever I wanted it to. He told me to hurry. He wished me good luck and I told him not to worry, that I would find Aang and bring him back home. When I jumped out of the window the wand lifted me up effortlessly. I looked back one last time at Gyatso and I didn't like what I saw. It looked like he was saying goodbye to me for good. I had been flying for hours when I finally spotted Aang and Appa. The storm was getting really bad and they looked like they were heading into the water. When they went in and didn't come back up, I then realized that they were drowning. I went full speed into the water and saw them getting deeper and deeper in. There was suddenly a bright glow everywhere and then we were all frozen. That was it. We were in ice for 100 years."

"But wait, that still doesn't explain how you knew about Toph," Sokka asked.

"Well, even though my body was in ice, my soul was in the spirit world. I hadn't noticed that while Aang was glowing, so was I, and that I had brought myself into the spirit world the moment I was in the water. I couldn't really do anything. I was just seeing what was happening in the real world, while I was in the spirit world. That is how I knew what was going on here. I was watching everything in the spirit world along with Avatar Roku and Yue. So everything you did, we knew about…"

Nadia didn't get any further because at the sound of the name Yue, Sokka was all over her. "Wait, you know Yue? She has been watching over us?" Suki watched Sokka carefully, wondering who this Yue person was.

Nadia smiled and nodded. "Yes. She told me to tell you that she will always be watching over you before I woke up."

Suki asked Sokka who Yue was but all Sokka would say is "A good friend of mine," and smile at her.

Nadia looked at everyone and said, "That's it. That's the whole story. Anything else?"

Everyone just stared at her, processing everything she had just said to them.

Aang came up to her and said, "No, thanks Nadia. We should all get some rest. Besides, I'm sure we have a lot to think about." Everyone agreed with him and said their goodnights. Tomorrow would be a new day, with a lot of questions.

But Toph couldn't help but ask one last question. "What happened to your wand?" Nadia lifted her hand up and smiled. The charm was still there. "Right here. Goodnight," she said sweetly and everyone parted their own way.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5

_~Okay, I admit it! I've been way too lazy lately. I know that has got to stop. I had two weeks vacation for Easter and everyday I would say I would make another chapter but never did. So I have written a couple for you guys so you can forgive me____! I have seen my story traffic and have been getting people from all over the world reading my story (So cool, no?!). Anyways, I haven't been getting many reviews, so for each chapter people need to submit at least 10 reviews if they want the next chapter. Otherwise thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the coming chapters (WOW! That was really long!)~_

Chapter 5: Trouble in the Horizon

_*The next morning*_

Nadia woke up just in time to see the sun rising in the beautiful morning sky. She stood by the window admiring the view. She quietly whispered to herself, "How amazing!"

Ever since she had gotten the necklace with the moon and the sun on it, she had always felt compelled to wake up early in the morning to see the sun rising at dawn and to see the moon rising at dusk. When she saw this her hand went up to the necklace and then to the charm bracelet.

She was staring at the sun, in a complete trance. Suddenly, she started to blush madly and a sly smile came onto her face.

Last night she had dreamed about HIM again. It always happened the same way. The dream was a replay of what had happened that night. Or not. She still wasn't quite sure if what she had done was real or not. That always bugged her. She wanted an answer.

"Hmm, I wander when my prince will come and save ME now," she repeated quietly to herself.

He had promised to they would meet again and next time he would be the one to save her, not the other way around. She had sometimes dreamt of him searching for her restlessly but he never found her. She had done the same. At the beginning, she went looking for him hoping to find him in her adventures. But she never did.

Her smile soon faded and she said, almost regretfully, "He probably gave up searching ages ago," and she laughed humorlessly as she said, "Or maybe he never started." She felt her heart beating fast as she was reminded of her first and only true love.

"Ah well, better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all (Alfred Lord Tennyson)," she exclaimed sadly but truthfully. "I better get myself ready and make breakfast for everyone," she said, happy to be changing the subject.

When she was ready, she had noticed that it was still fairly early. This meant no one would be up to disturb her. She went down to the kitchen and started to cook. It helped because it took her mind off of things. But this didn't take a lot of time since Nadia was extremely skilled in cooking, as she was in everything else.

When she was done and had set the table, she went out for a walk by herself. She had a lot to think about.

She was just going through how Aang had defeated the Phoenix King and let him live instead of killing him. She had a tiny smile and her face and started humming. She always did this when she had forgotten everything in the world and was concentrating on one thing only.

She was so distracted that she didn't notice that Aang had been coming toward her. When he had finally reached her, she jumped back, startled.

When she had calmed down, she smiled sweetly to Aang and asked, "So, how was your breakfast?"

Aang had a huge smile and his face and said, "Great! Thanks so much! Everyone loved it, as always!" He said the last part sarcastically, but in a joking kind of way.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said in her motherly kind of way.

She had a curious look on her face, studying Aang carefully. Aang caught this almost immediately. "What is it?" he asked quizzically.

"It's just that…why did you… how… let the Phoenix King live," she asked patiently, "When he had done so much harm to you and everyone else?"

Aang looked long and hard at Nadia. Finally he sighed and told her, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I mean, I remember being furious at him. I actually hated him. But then I remembered all that the monks had told us. That revenge is not the way. I knew that killing him wouldn't do anything at all. All I had to do was take away the one thing that made him so threatening: his Fire bending. And that's exactly what I did. He is now in a heavy guarded security prison cell. There is now way for him to get out."

Aang looked confident and proud. Nadia was very proud of him, but something inside her urged her to say, "Unless someone lets him out."

The moment those words left her mouth she regretted it. She couldn't believe she had just said that. But somewhere inside her, she was glad she had said it, almost relieved. This both surprised and scared her. She quickly suppressed these feelings so Aang wouldn't see what she was thinking.

But the truth was that Aang had a completely different idea of what Nadia had just said. He was worried because it almost sounded like a warning to him. Did Nadia know something that he didn't? Was something going on in the Fire kingdom that he wasn't aware of? The truth was that he hadn't been to the Fire nation in a while? Had something happened in his absence?

Nadia saw how worried Aang was and managed to change the subject quickly. "So Aang, how long have you and Katara been together?" she asked with a sly smile.

Aang blushed at this. He face appeared to be a deep red of some sort. "I… well…we…have…um…what?"

Nadia laughed her light, sweet laugh. Even though she was kind and thoughtful, she was still his older sister. And what do sisters do best? Why, annoy there brothers of course!

So she kept on pressing, "So what have you two been doing together, hmm?" She giggled a girlish laugh. "You two make the cutest couple in the world. You should see yourselves together. ADORABLE!"

By now, Aang was steaming red from embarrassment. In his mind Aang was thinking, 'I'm the Avatar, Master of all four elements, I'm not about to let her embarrass me like that, will I? No I won't!'

So, out of anger and pride, Aang shot right back. What he didn't expect was to hit so hard. "Well how about you, huh? Katara loves me and would do anything for me! But what did your so called 'prince' do for you? LEAVE YOU IN THE DARK ALL ALONE! HE DIDN"T EVEN TRY TO COME LOOK FOR YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL LOVE!"

Aang hit her right in the heart. She wanted to start crying right then and there. But she had a pride of her own and it wouldn't let her do it.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are really related," she said quietly and ruefully. At the same moment, her necklace twinkled along with her eyes. She started having a weird sensation.

_*Flashback*_

_A man and a young boy that were standing near a woman on a bed holding a newborn baby girl came into view. "Isn't she precious?" a sweet voice came from the woman's mouth. "She's absolutely gorgeous… just like her mother," the man said proudly. The woman beamed when the man said this. The little boy was jumping up and down beside the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of the little baby girl. "Hey mommy, what's her name? If you don't know yet, maybe I can name her…hmm how about Gutaru Jr. You know, since my name is Gutaru too. It's really cool don't you think."_

_Both of the adults laughed a great deal at this. Then, finally, when they had stopped laughing, the woman said, "That is a good name, my dear. But you have a little sister. Not a brother. Hmm, what do you think honey? What should we name her?"_

_The man looked at the beautiful, happy baby girl sleeping in her mother's arms. Then his face lightened up because of enlightenment._

"_I know the perfect name for our little, baby girl! How about 'Nadeshiko' because of her beauty."_

"_That's a wonderful name, dear. It fits her perfectly. Nadeshiko it is."_

_Then, suddenly, they were interrupted. A man in a dark red robe came in with an amazingly carved box. He was smiling gently at Nadeshiko and heading toward her and her family. _

"_I m sorry to interrupt you your highnesses," he said this as he bowed grandly. "But the Fire Sage's have a gift for the royal princess." He had opened the box and…_

_*Flashback ends*_

Wait, what was in the box? And had it just been Nadia's imagination or did those people look vaguely familiar to her?

She had many questions that she wanted to find the answers to until she noticed that she was shaking. She looked up and saw Aang shaking her without stop and calling her name.

"I'm all right, I'm all right. Please stop shaking me!" She pleaded him. He stopped shaking her, looked at her long and hard, and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt your feelings. I was just stupid and embarrassed. You were only playing with me. I was a complete jerk. You are the sweetest sister ever." Aang kept going on and on. Nadia looked up at the sky and noticed that they had been there for a while now.

She looked sweetly at him and smiled. "It's okay Aang, I understand. I should have never made fun of you."

"No, I am the one to blame. I was…" Nadia stopped Aang at once.

"You know what, if you are going to keep this up then we might as well say we are both responsible and end this right now," Nadia exclaimed in a professionally kind of way.

Nadia and Aang both looked at each other for a long time. Finally, they both smiled and said, "I'm sorry." They started laughing and hugging each other.

"Let's go before the others start to worry," Nadia said her laugh just starting to subdue. "Yeah, we don't want that to happen," Aang exclaimed, still laughing as well.

They started to walk toward the Southern Water Tribe. They were both quiet on the way there.

Nadia, instinctively, put her hand over her necklace. Today, she had noticed that Aang and she weren't as similar as she had thought.

But there was one thing they had in common while they were walking back home…

They both had the Fire Nation on their mind.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6

_~ Hmm, I have waited for like months now and still no new reviews. ____ Because of this I'm just going to update. I know I said I would wait until I got 10 reviews for each chapter, but I got tired of waiting and to tell you the truth I missed writing this story. Ah well! So, without further adieu, here is chapter 6. Enjoy! ___

No Longer There

"What do you mean he's not there?!" Zuko yelled angrily. He couldn't believe it. He just _couldn't_ believe it. Aang, him, and everyone else had tried so hard to defeat and when they finally did, for what? So his father could just escape! Just like that!

By now Zuko was pacing his room. He knew that the Elder was talking to him, telling him what had happened. But Zuko was too upset to listen, to care.

In his mind he was thinking, "I don't understand. Aang had taken his fire bending from him. There was no way he could have escaped himself. Not without someone else's help. But who? Everyone hated him and when they heard about his imprisonment, they went wild with happiness. Every single one of them. Or was I wrong?"

Zuko kept asking himself who would have let his father out. The first person who came into mind was his sister, Azula. But it couldn't be her. She was locked up as well, in treatment. Zuko had just visited her this morning. Then there were his advisers, but they were in prison as well, somewhere far away from Ozai. Who could be crazy enough to let him go?

Zuko got out of his reverie and started speaking to the Elder.

"We have to get every guard and solider out there looking for him. If he is free, there is no telling what he could do. Tell them to wear any protection armor they've got. He can't hurt them by means of fire, but he is a skilled swordsman and that is enough to have them killed. I want every place searched. We'll begin in the fire nation. Let's just hope he hasn't gone too far."

"But Fire lord Zuko, shouldn't we warn the avatar of this first. His help will be very useful in the search," the Elder said anxiously.

Zuko replied by saying, "You're right. Get a ship ready. I will go to tell Aang about my father. I will search along the way as well."

Zuko turned to face the window, rubbing his forehead. When he turned around again, he found the Elder still there, staring at him.

"What are you still waiting for? It's already getting late and the sun is going down. We must hurry if we want to capture Ozai."

The Elder looked like he wanted to say something else, but he only bowed at Zuko and said, "As you wish it," and left.

_A couple of hours later…_

"Fire lord Zuko, the ships are ready and the men are set up, are you ready to go?"

Zuko looked up at the officer. "Yes, yes, I'll be right there."

Zuko was ready to go up on the ship when he heard someone calling his name. When he turned around it was the Elder from before. The one that had told him the news about his father, whom had escaped.

"What is it," Zuko asked impatiently. He wanted to get on the ship and help search for Ozai. With him on the loose, something terribly wrong was sure to happen.

The Elder approached Zuko with a box. Zuko had seen it before somewhere, but he couldn't exactly remember where at that moment.

"I believe this belongs to you," the Elder opened the box and in it there lay a beautiful ring with a red stone one it. One the corners of the stone, there were the symbols of each of the four nations – water, earth, fire, and air.

Zuko took the ring gingerly and asked, "What is it for?"

The elder looked at him cryptically and said, "I'm afraid that is for you to find out. Now, don't you think you should say goodbye to your sister before you leave?"

For a moment, Zuko looked like a child caught in the act of doing something bad and he replied by saying, "I was getting to that."

Zuko went to see his sister one last time before he left on the search for their father.

She greeted him in her usual way by saying, "Why hello there Zuzu. So nice of you to join me. But what brings you about?"

Zuko stared long and hard at his younger sister, Azula. In his mind he was debating on whether or not he should tell her about what had happened.

"I'm leaving for a while."

"What ever for," she asked with mock interest.

"Father has escaped."

Her head snapped up at him the moment the words were out of his mouth. She was truly and genuinely surprised. But she quickly composed her face and asked almost impassively, "How?"

It was just one word, but Zuko found it hard to answer to. In the end, he chose to tell the truth.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Azula looked at him, straight in the eye, and said, "Well, you've come to waste your time."

"So you don't know anything about his escape," Zuko questioned her.

"You think I did it, don't you? Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but I had nothing to do with it. If I did, why would I still be here?" Azula was in a women's high guarded prison, the best in the nation. She was treated well for a prisoner and though she wasn't treated like Ozai was, there was no way for her to escape by herself. Not that she could anyway. Azula had become a bit insane in the days when Ozai had declared himself the 'Phoenix King'. But even so, she was improving rapidly and she was not one to be trusted.

"Very well then. Umm, goodbye." Zuko said this uncomfortably. He was never good with goodbyes. And his sister was definitely not the type to give any sisterly affection to him.

"Goodbye. Oh, and Zuko," Azula said earnestly, "Be careful. There's no telling what he could do or what he could be planning."

Zuko was taken aback by this and said, "Oh, th-thanks."

He got out of the cell and closed the door gently. He started walking toward his bedroom to make sure he had everything he needed for the long journey ahead of him.

When he got to his room, Zuko looked around. Something was wrong. There was an eerie feeling in the air. It was dark and he started walking cautiously toward his lamp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, light filled the room.

Zuko turned around swiftly and what he saw, he didn't like at all.

There, leaning against the wall of Zuko's room, with a stupid grin on his face was none other than the person who had escaped.

Zuko and Azula's father.

The Fire lord before Zuko.

The Phoenix King.

Ozai.

"Zuko, my son. So nice of you to finally stop by."


End file.
